Possession
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: She took without hesitation, treating Regina as her own before the Mayor had even given herself to her, which had infuriated Regina to no end until one day, quite suddenly, it had become such an incredibly arousing concept; to be owned by Emma Swan. •Emma/Regina•


**Title:** Possession  
**Author:** Sapphire Smoke  
**Beta:** None  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Emma/Regina  
**Cover Manip Credit:** thechic-geek  
**Summary:** She took without hesitation, treating Regina as her own before the Mayor had even given herself to her, which had _infuriated _Regina to no end until one day, quite suddenly, it had become such an incredibly arousing concept; to be _owned_ by Emma Swan.  
**A/N:** Due to the angsty nature of my current multichapter, and my subsequent ability to destroy your feels, I thought you guys deserved some good, clean fun from our ladies as a little interlude ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Gentle fingers pressed against trembling flesh, the silent promise for future pleasure causing Regina to take a sharp inhale of breath. The darkness that had previously sought to drive her to madness suddenly seemed welcoming, worth it, as a shiver rolled up her spine, prompting the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Tongue darting out to briefly wet her parched lips, Regina's voice sounded husky and wanton when she broke the stillness of the room.

"You're late."

Lips pressed to her ear, the chuckle that followed seemed to vibrate through Regina's entire being. "And how would you know that?" Emma asked her, fingers teasing the knot that bound the silk scarf across the brunette's eyes. "Has someone been bad…?" A sharp tug on the fabric brought Regina's head back sharply against the Sherriff's chest, eliciting a soft gasp from the sudden change in position.

"No," Regina breathed automatically, because the very last thing she would do is cheat during one of Emma's little games. She had already learned the hard way what non-compliance brought; absolutely nothing. And hell if she didn't crave it _all. _"I'm merely more aware of the passage of time than most."

Emma kept her grip firm, holding the brunette in place as she took a moment to consider Regina's words. The Mayor's lips upturned into a self-satisfied smirk. "Besides," Regina continued, "Punctuality has never been a redeeming quality of yours, Sherriff."

Emma continued to hold her still with her right hand, while the left began to map a delicate path down Regina's throat, her chest, her breasts. "And what would you consider _to_ be a redeeming quality of mine then, Regina…?"

Despite her best efforts to contain it, a throaty whimper escaped Regina's lips as she felt the blonde's fingers slide beneath the fabric of her blouse, brushing agonizingly slow over her taut nipples. "Your imagination," she breathed honestly, a small, satisfied smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Regina had partaken in many sexual relationships throughout her life, but none of them held a candle to the unpredictability, the raw_ passion_ of Emma Swan.

She certainly made life far more interesting.

If Graham had ever attempted to leave her blindfolded with her hands bound behind her back atop her office desk for over an hour, Regina would have laughed cruelly in his face before punishing him for insubordination. Graham, nor anyone else, had ever held such power over her. The difference, however, was that most recognized that their place was beneath her; Emma, on the other hand, believed no such thing. She merely viewed Regina as a challenge to undertake, a prize to possess, and in the end she took the Mayor simply because she _could_. Because she knew, beneath all the snark and biting insults, that the thing Regina wanted more than anything else was to have someone prove themselves worthy of her attentions; to _earn_ the right to call her theirs.

Months of fighting for dominance, of challenging one another to incomprehensible lengths and back again, had proved Emma victor amongst a sea of unworthy. She took without hesitation, treating Regina as her own before the Mayor had even given herself to her, which had _infuriated_ Regina to no end until one day, quite suddenly, it had become such an incredibly arousing concept; to be _owned_ by Emma Swan. As someone who had spent many years taking what she wanted without care, Regina was able to appreciate the same fierceness that resided within Emma. She had wanted her, she had known _how_ she wanted her, and so that was the way Emma had her; in the end, it seemed it left no room for any other options.

Perhaps it was all rather senseless and unorthodox, but Regina found it aroused her all the same.

She was released in an instant, Emma having backed away from the desk without warning. Regina exhaled a throaty sound of displeasure as she leaned heavily against her bound hands; the sudden momentum throwing her a little off balance. Soft footsteps were heard padding against the marble flooring before Emma came just mere paces in front of her, making a point to keep just enough distance so that no contact would be shared between them. Still, Regina could feel how close she was by the sudden thickness to the air around them, and it caused her to shift slightly in anxious anticipation.

"Spread your legs," Emma ordered, to which Regina responded to without hesitation, her skirt bunching up around her hips from the movement. Emma took a moment to appraise her, then tutted in displeasure. _"Panties."_ One word had never sounded so scolding.

"It wasn't as though you gave me much time to remove them before you bound me, dear," Regina reminded her breathlessly. She kept her legs spread as wide as her position would allow, as she knew better than to move without explicit instruction from the woman before her.

Strong fingers found Regina's thigh, the grip almost bruising as Emma pressed the full length of her body against the immobilized woman atop the desk. Her other hand grasped Regina's jaw, forcing her face to come less than a breath away from her lips. "Pretty sure I told you not to wear them at all anymore," Emma reminded her in a low voice, right before her tongue teasingly, yet briefly, traced the fullness of the brunette's bottom lip.

Regina's breath caught in her throat momentarily before she found herself able to answer. "I'm at _work,_ Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled, her fingers sliding farther up Regina's toned thigh. "So?"

"So while _you _may be content with acting like an unbridled prostitute, _I _still have my dignity, and I intend to keep it that way."

Emma laughed at her words, fingers finding Regina's bindings once more as she roughly pulled on them. "I don't know, Madame Mayor, I gotta say you look pretty _undignified_ to me right now." Her lips slid up the hollow of Regina's throat, taunting her softly with the thought of harsher scenarios. "What if your secretary had come in while I was gone; saw you tied up, wet, and waiting for me? Would you have felt _dignified_ then?"

Regina snarled, pressing her thighs together tightly to trap Emma between them. The Sherriff had a point, which she found she was not fond of. "Regardless, I am not about to spend the rest of my life panty-less just to appease you."

Emma made an overdramatic show of exhaling a disappointed sigh as her hand retreated from Regina's leg. "Well that's too bad, because you know…" Regina felt Emma move between her thighs, the sound of the zipper on her jeans being undone catching her attention. "I was _really _looking forward to bending you over this desk," a dramatic pause followed, the distinct feel of a thick phallus being pressed firmly against Regina's aching core as the Sherriff finished, "and fucking you until you couldn't _breathe."_

She pulled away immediately and Regina whimpered at the loss of contact. "But, if you'd rather be punished instead…"

"No!"

The desperate plea was out of her mouth before Regina could even think to stop it, as she had always found something terribly embarrassing in showing just how truly wanton she was. Emma might own her, yes, but again, when given the option, she still preferred to keep her dignity intact. However, the blonde had teased her mercilessly before she had left her dripping and bound for over an hour, and Regina didn't know how much longer she could stand not being touched.

Emma always did have an uncanny knack for keeping Regina just far enough on the edge to drive her absolutely mental.

"No?" Emma repeated, sounding amused by how quickly Regina had protested that plan of action. "So does that mean we're on the same page about the panty situation, or…?"

"No," Regina told her honestly, because to be quite frank, she wasn't about to budge on the matter. She smirked slightly as she spread her legs a little wider, pushed out her chest a little further. "But if you hold off on punishing me, I promise to _earn_ the right to get fucked…" Her tongue snaked out to tease her bottom lip, and Regina didn't need to be able to see to know that Emma was watching the movement with the utmost attention. Emma always did have a thing about her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Emma responded, and Regina could hear how shallow her breathing had gotten. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

Regina smirked. "Help me off this desk and find out."

Emma didn't waste any time. After unbinding Regina's hands in one smooth motion, she took one of them into her own, carefully helping the Mayor off of the hardened surface. Apparently it wouldn't do to have Regina's compromised vision cause her to fall, which the woman found she was thankful for. Still, Regina grasped for her, using Emma's body as a guide to where she needed to go as she slumped to her knees on the floor in front of her.

Emma groaned in approval at the position.

Nails raking up toned thighs, Regina took her time building the anticipation for the woman before her. Emma snaked her fingers through her hair, murmuring appreciatively as Regina's lips found a home just inches below her final destination. She bit down on the inside of her thigh softly, causing Emma's hips to jerk and her grasp to get more demanding as she roughly pulled Regina further against her. Chuckling low in her throat, Regina slid her hand up silken skin until they found the harness that covered Emma's sex. Fingers wrapping around the thick phallus, Regina moaned softly before taking the entire thing – from base to tip – into her mouth.

Emma nearly collapsed at the sight.

"_Jesus,_ Regina," she breathed, using her left hand to steady herself against the edge of the Mayor's desk. Her right was still firmly weaved in Regina's tussled hair, but within moments it found the knot around the back of Regina's head that held the scarf to her eyes. With one hard tug, it fell to the floor. "Look at me," Emma demanded breathlessly, her eyes darkening with lust as she stared at the woman beneath her.

Regina obeyed. Looking up at Emma beneath her lashes, she ran her tongue slowly along the edge of the shaft, watching Emma's mouth drop open in unabashed desire. "Fuck, that's hot," she groaned appreciatively, weaving her fingers through Regina's hair once more so she would be able to guide her mouth exactly as she wanted it. Regina allowed the dominance, not breaking eye contact the entire time she allowed the phallus to slide in and out of her mouth.

Hand trailing up the inside of her thigh, Regina found her final destination beneath the harness, discovering in an instant that what she was doing to Emma seemed to be_ incredibly_ effective. Feeling her fingers becoming coated in the Sherriff's arousal, Regina wasted no time slipping two of them deep within Emma's scorching heat. The blonde exhaled a shuddered gasp, clenching her muscles so hard that it pulled Regina in even further, welcoming her back to a home Regina didn't even know she was missing until it was finally allotted her.

Emma leaned back against the desk, putting all of her weight against it as she draped one of her legs over Regina's shoulder. The brunette continued to drag her tongue along the shaft, eyes boring into Emma's as she began to move within her at an agonizingly slow pace. The Sherriff's eyes hooded as she pushed her hips against her hand, forcing the phallus further into Regina's mouth. "Damn," she breathed. "This almost makes me wish I had a dick…"

Regina chuckled around the shaft before removing it from her mouth to tell her, "Believe me, dear, I am _very_ happy you do not."

"No, I know… I just— there's… _ah,"_ Emma tried to respond, but the words failed to come to her as Regina made a point to twist her fingers within her before relentlessly speeding up the pace. "God, I don't care," Emma gasped, finding her thoughts quite meaningless at the moment. She groaned low in her throat, her breasts heaving as she watched Regina begin to suck the makeshift cock once more. "Just keep fucking doing that… _Jesus…"_

Regina pushed into her firmly, using the force of her body to practically slam Emma against the desk as she pounded the breath from her lungs. The blonde cried out, her eyes finally falling closed as the feeling began to overwhelm her. Nails digging into Regina's scalp, she shouted expletives that the Mayor was fairly certain her secretary could hear, but she found that in that moment she really couldn't care as Emma's thighs began to quake and her breathing began to shallow significantly.

Regina abandoned her task of working the phallus, as Emma wasn't watching anymore anyhow, and instead she bit the inside of her thigh, knowing that the Sherriff enjoyed a little bit of pain at the height of her pleasure. Emma cried out, bucking her hips as her grip tightened in Regina's hair, her knuckles flashing white from the force of her hold. "Fuck, _fuck!"_ Her other hand slammed hard against the desk, the sound echoing through the room as the feeling made Emma nearly double over, her mouth opening in a silent scream as a wave of pleasure violently ripped its way through her body.

Her knees buckled from under her.

Regina moved quickly, catching Emma before she fell as the blonde leaned heavily against her, panting as she came down from her high. Regina smirked in self-satisfaction, knowing she had _more_ than made up for her denial of Emma's ridiculous panty-less request.

It took a few long moments, but finally Emma was able to get her bearings. Her tongue trailing along her bottom lip, her eyes blackened with lust at the sight of Regina still kneeling submissively before her, waiting for her reward. "Get up," she ordered shortly, to which Regina practically scrambled in compliance.

It had felt like ages since she had been touched, Emma having begun her torturous teasing over an hour before leaving her, and Regina was fairly certain that she was practically drowning in her own arousal. If Emma didn't fuck her soon, she might actually cry.

Or just end up murdering someone. Quite possibly her. Most _likely _her.

Emma didn't disappoint, however. As soon as Regina was standing, she was practically manhandled, Emma forcing her to bend over the desk. The brunette whimpered, her need practically devouring her sanity as she widened her stance, allowing Emma better access to where she desperately needed her as the blonde slid her panties down her legs. "Please," Regina gasped, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk as she thrust her hips back to meet Emma's thigh.

The blonde's fingers were trailing over the curvature of her ass, yet stopped once she heard the word that fell from Regina's lips. "Did you just _beg?"_ she asked, surprise coloring her tone. Regina flushed red, embarrassed that Emma had pointed it out. She had never done that before; even when Emma ordered her to, she still wouldn't cave, but mostly because she enjoyed how much it frustrated Emma when she didn't do exactly as she was told.

A firm hand connected with Regina's ass, the smack echoing through the office. Regina gasped, lurching forward as she felt a fresh flood of wetness coat her thighs. "Say it again," Emma demanded, to which Regina merely growled in response.

Another smack, an even louder moan.

"_Again."_

"You're pushing your luck, Miss Swan," Regina gasped, the apex of her thighs throbbing for attention as she tried to push against her. Emma, however, knowing how badly she needed it, pulled away. Regina practically snarled at her, but all it did was make the Sherriff laugh.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so stubborn then."

"Bite me."

"You'd like that too much," Emma responded, chuckling as she teasingly ran the phallus over Regina's engorged clitoris. Regina's eyes fluttered closed and she panted heavily, feeling her breasts strain against the desk, her nipples scraping agonizingly against the wooden surface. "But if you're so content on not giving me that, then you're going to give me something else I want."

"Name it," Regina gasped, desperately needing to know what her options were before she spontaneously combusted on the spot.

Emma pulled away again and Regina hissed in displeasure over the lack of contact. "Touch yourself," Emma breathed, moving far enough behind her so she would have a better view of the show, should Regina choose to put it on for her. The Mayor smirked.

"In this position, or would you rather I turn around?" Regina husked, finding that option much more preferable. She _really_ didn't like to beg for her sex; but this way she knew she would turn Emma on so badly that she would practically attack her once her resolve cracked in half. Which, Regina assumed, would not take long.

"That position's good," Emma breathed, and Regina turned her head behind her once, just briefly, to see the look of raw desire etched on the blonde's face before she complied, reaching behind her to spread herself with one hand while the other snaked between her legs.

Sliding her fingers over her slick heat, Regina bit her bottom lip to stifle a groan. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the desk, she began to slowly tease herself, knowing better than to get herself worked up too fast. She was already hanging on by a thread, and as her endgame was to get Emma to fuck her with the huge strap on that currently hung between her thighs, it wouldn't do to make_ herself_ come.

"Fuck, yeah, just like that…" Emma encouraged her, voice dripping of sex and need as she stared unashamedly at the show the Mayor was putting on for her.

"Emma," Regina gasped, knowing the Sherriff loved it when she moaned her praises out loud. As it was a rarity that she ever called the woman by her given name, the result was quite satisfactory as Regina heard Emma practically whimper behind her. Pressing two fingers together, Regina began to make tight circles over her clit, making careful effort not to press down too firmly. Still, the feeling shot through her and she moaned, "God, _Emma…"_

"Put your fingers inside yourself," Emma demanded breathlessly, already sounding on the brink of losing control. Regina obliged, making a spectacle of sliding them within her almost unfathomably slow. She could hear how pronounced Emma's breathing had gotten behind her, and once she had enveloped them all the way up to the knuckle, she purposely clenched hard so Emma could see her opening pucker.

"Fucking Christ…"

"You're wondering, aren't you?" Regina breathed, gasping softly as she began to slide her fingers in and out of herself. "If I do this when I'm alone… and think of you…"

"Do you?" Emma asked, the question almost coming out a croak as she watched Regina get herself off with an acute fasciation. Regina smirked.

"Sometimes I leave the curtains to my bedroom window open," Regina answered through labored breaths, twisting her fingers deep inside of herself. The movement made a soft clicking sound, the wetness beginning to pour over her hand. "Perhaps one night you should drive by and find out…"

Whatever Emma was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. It seemed to elicit something primal within her and she growled, practically launching herself at the woman bent over the desk. Regina's hand was forced away and she moaned loudly, feeling Emma press the phallus against her throbbing core as the blonde's fingernails dug deep crescent marks in the skin of her ass.

"Fucking you was the best decision I ever made," Emma told her, voice low and lustfully dangerous before she positioned the shaft at Regina's opening, pushing it within her so hard and so fast that Regina cried out, slamming her hand against the flat of the desk.

Emma's dominance overtook her once more and she wrapped her hand around Regina's hair, forcing the woman's head to the side as she pinned her completely beneath her. The brunette groaned, trying desperately to slam her hips back against her, but to no avail. Emma's strength had always far outweighed Regina's, and the woman was held completely still, helpless beneath the power of the blonde's desire for control.

"Say my name again," Emma demanded, words thick with arousal as she watched Regina squirm beneath her.

"Emma…"

"Louder!"

"_Emma!"_ Regina cried, without thought nor care to who might hear them. She could always threaten to fire her employees later, should they be foolish enough to try to hold this over her head. Regina's eyes fell closed and she let out a pathetic sounding whimper, feeling as though her entire body was on fire. "Please…! Just fucking—!"

Emma chuckled as Regina's plea was cut off, the blonde having slammed her hips against her, just enough to make the Mayor choke on her own words. "Twice in one day? I'm starting to think you might need me, Regina…"

"I _need _you to fuck me!" Regina shouted, feeling at about her wit's end from all this torture. Her nails scraped against the surface of the desk, her breathing labored as her body hovered in a seemingly never-ending place of delicious agony. She felt like she was going insane. "Please," she begged, no longer caring for her dignity or the games. The word came out sounding almost like a strangled sob. She was _dying._ "Please, I'll do anything, _please…!"_

"Fuck, you're sexy when you come undone," Emma breathed, sounding terribly satisfied with herself for reducing the likes of _Regina Mills_ to a trembling, whimpering image of her former self. Her hand connected with the brunette's ass once more, the force causing Regina to cry out in desperate need as she practically hung on to the edge of her desk for dear life.

"Harder!" she begged, not even caring at this point if Emma even moved the shaft within her. She was so turned on that she was certain if Emma continued to beat her ass raw that she'd come down her leg within minutes.

Emma obliged her request, and this time when the loud _smack_ echoed through the office, it was coupled with a firm thrust of her hips, shooting sparks straight through every inch of her being. "Fuck, _yes,"_ Regina panted, encouraging Emma to continue as she thrust her ass out invitingly, begging to be hurt a little more. The third slap stung something fierce and tears sprung to Regina's eyes, a choked sob falling from her lips as the phallus slammed violently inside of her.

Emma held on to her hair, keeping Regina still as she alternated between hurting her and pleasing her, and Regina frantically sought the leverage to hoist her right leg up over the desk, the need to be filled as completely as she could taking over her sanity. Emma realized what she was trying to do, and in one smooth movement, she forced her into a more suitable position. Crying out, Regina nearly punched a hole through her desk as Emma began pounding into her with relentless exaction, barely giving Regina a chance to _breathe,_ let alone comprehend what was being done to her.

"Fuck, Emma, don't stop!" Regina cried, feeling her arousal begin to slide down her thighs as each thrust was met with frantic desperation. She was practically crying she was so close. "Don't you dare _fucking _stop!"

Emma let go of her hair, a primal sounding growl falling from her lips as she used her hands to spread Regina's ass, allowing herself a better downwards view of the shaft filling the whimpering woman beneath her. Her breathing labored, she continued fucking her with no remorse, leaving Regina nothing else to do but slam her hand over and over against the desk, begging for a release that was so close, yet so far away.

"You said you'd do anything," Emma asked her through heavy gasps, "if I let you come…?"

"Yes!" Regina practically shrieked, her head foggy and her vision blurred as she clawed at the surface beneath her. She could barely breathe. "Please, just let me—_oh god."_ Regina's plea was cut off as Emma took what it was that she wanted, sliding a solitary finger deep within her tight passageway. Regina's eyes nearly bulged out her skull at the invasion, not expecting something like that to feel so damn _good._

"Fuck, _fuck…"_

"Good 'fuck', or bad 'fuck'?" Emma asked breathlessly, needing to make sure. Regina whimpered, pushing her hips back against the blonde firmly, forcing both the phallus and the woman's finger to go in deeper.

"Good," Regina panted, finding something incredibly erotic about being filled in a way that many wouldn't ever dare to try. She felt completely and utterly owned, and damn if she didn't enjoy every single minute of it. "Oh god, Emma… _please…"_

It was the last time that Regina needed to beg.

Turned on to the point of near-insanity herself, Emma viciously fucked the breath from Regina's lungs, pounding inside both of her holes so hard that Regina knew that she didn't have a _prayer_ when it came to walking straight tomorrow, yet she knew, despite the discomfort it would bring, she would never find it within herself to care. Regina sobbed in ecstasy; her thoughts and words being reduced to nothing more than jumbled desperation and need as she felt her orgasm begin to rapidly rise within her.

When it finally came, the force of it nearly shattered her comprehension and she screamed Emma's name, her form quaking as her vision flashed white and her muscles tightened violently within her. It was as though every part of her body had been desperately working towards that crescendo, and now that it had come, nothing functioned anymore. Regina's entire body went limp, her mind went gloriously blank, and her eyes fell closed, finding herself completely and utterly spent.

She might have even passed out, for a moment there.

Regina didn't know how long it took, but sometime later Emma finally withdrew from her, panting hard and sweating profusely. "I'm keeping you," she announced, her tone sounding airy, like the sexual gratification of fucking Regina senseless gave her a rather incomprehensible high. "For like… _ever,_ actually."

Regina tried to chuckle, but found she didn't have the effort to do so. It took a long moment and a few deep lungful's of air, but she finally replied with, "I'm sure you'll find I'm perfectly content with that plan, dear."

"Good," Emma panted, running her fingers affectionately through Regina's hair. Smiling down at her, she finished softly, "Because only an idiot would ever let you go."

**- FIN –  
**


End file.
